Kid Dracula (character)
is a parody of Dracula's son (presumably Alucard). According to the documentation of the games he has starred in, he is 10,009 years old and son of the "same Dracula from Akumajō Densetsu".Akumajō Special: Boku Dracula-kun instruction booklet. He is the main protagonist and playable character in the games Akumajō Special: Boku Dracula-kun for the Famicom/mobile phones, and Kid Dracula for the Game Boy. In Castlevania Judgment there is a reference about the Time Reaper being sent from 10,000 years in the future, a nod to Kid Dracula's age. __TOC__ Identity and speculation It is implied that Kid Dracula is in reality a super-deformed version of Alucard, although this has never been officially confirmed. In Alucard's second appearance in a Castlevania game, Castlevania: Symphony of the Night, he is portrayed having blond-platinum hair and his character's sprite outright has white hair, the same hair color as Kid Dracula, hinting they could be the same character or that at least Alucard's physical appearance could have been based on him. But perhaps the most conclusive hint that Kid Dracula and Alucard are in fact the same individual is the appearance of Galamoth as a boss in Symphony of the Night, who until then had only made appearances as the final boss in Akumajō Special: Boku Dracula-kun and Kid Dracula (GB); otherwise, there wouldn't be a substantial reason for including him in the game. It's worth mentioning that Galamoth is considered to be one of the toughest bosses in Symphony of the Night, probably in allusion to his final boss status in the Boku Dracula-kun games. '' bonus e-book. ]] The references from the Time Reaper in Castlevania Judgment about Galamoth existing 10,000 years in the future may imply that the Boku Dracula-kun games take place far in the future. This would fit with the existence of futuristic locations and items in them, such as the Statue of Liberty, lasers and robots. However, it should be noted that the Boku Dracula-kun games, as well as Judgment, are all spinoffs of the Castlevania series, and as such, it is debatable if the events portrayed in them form part of the established canon. In the Super Famicom port of Gokujō Parodius! (and later in Jikkyō Oshaberi Parodius), two Castlevania-related characters appear: Dracula-kun and Kid Dracula. The relation between both has never been officially stated, although according to their descriptions it's quite possible both characters are actually the same, with Kid Dracula being the 9 years old son of Dracula who enters a 1,000 years slumber, and Dracula-kun being the same character in the future after waking up. In any case, the inclusion of Kid Dracula to that game was most likely merely to provide an alternate version of the same character for the second player to control. It's worth mentioning that the original Japanese name of the character is "Dracula-kun" and that he was renamed as "Kid Dracula" in the localized version of the Game Boy game Kid Dracula. Gokujō Parodius! went one step further and actually named the second player character as "Kid Dracula" (or "Kid-D") in Japan. For all means and purposes both characters look and behave almost the same, only having subtle differences such as the color of their clothes. Other appearances '' during the August 8, 2018 Nintendo Direct. ]] *A Kid Dracula manga appears in Famicom 4-Panel-Comic Kingdom Vol.2. *Kid Dracula appears as a secret item in the game The Legend of the Mystical Ninja for the Super NES and Game Boy Advance. *Kid Dracula and Dracula-kun appear in the Super Famicom port of Gokujō Parodius! as selectable characters. *Kid Dracula and Dracula-kun appear as hidden selectable characters in the game's sequel Jikkyō Oshaberi Parodius ~ forever with me ~, the PlayStation and Sega Saturn port of the original Super Famicom game, Jikkyō Oshaberi Parodius. *Kid Dracula makes a brief cameo in the interactive multimedia game TwinBee PARADISE in Donburi Shima. *Kid Dracula appears in the medal games Wai Wai Poker, Wai Wai Bingo and Wai Wai Jockey. *He makes a cameo appearance in New International Track & Field for the Nintendo DS as an inflated float. *Kid Dracula appears in the puzzle game Pixel Puzzle Collection for iOS and Android. *Kid Dracula appears as a Spirit in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate for the Nintendo Switch. His shadow also appears at random on the Dracula's Castle stage. References External links * es:Kid Dracula (personaje) Category:Dhampirs Category:Dracula Category:Dracula Relatives Category:Konami Mascots Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Boku Dracula-kun Characters Category:Kid Dracula (GB) Characters